communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:SpacePucky/Logs/24 November 2017
Meister-Keks95 Ok Ich heiße euch alle ganz herzlich willkommen zur heutigen Sprechstunde mit dem Thema Motivation und Spaß :) 8:01 Nekky-chan (parrot) 8:01 ALXHU *applaudiert* 8:01 Meister-Keks95 Ein sehr wichtiges Thema wie ich finde. Als erstes würde ich daher gerne wissen, was euch motiviert in Wikis zu arbeiten. Da gibt es ja die verschiedensten Gründe. 8:03 RainA Dieses Sprechstunden-Thmea hat mich motiviert 8:03 Luke rebell Mich motivieren die Leute, denn sie loben mich manchmal. Und das macht mich sehr glücklich. Und es macht natürlich Spaß. 8:03 ALXHU Früher haben mich vorallem die Abzeichen motiviert (hmm) 8:04 Jedimeister Takitoli, Hüter des Wissens Also ich persönlich habe bis jetzt noch nicht so viele Artikel erstellt und bearbeitet, von daher würde ich definitiv sagen, der Lernprozess ist entscheidend, dass man nach einiger Zeit bessere Artikel schreiben kann,die sich gut lesen lassen 8:04 Klap Trap mir macht es auch Spaß und ich möchte die Spezialseiten leeren ja, die Abzeichen sind auch eine gute Motivation, aber die haben leider auch den Nachteil, dass es Benutzer gibt, die nur bearbeiten, um Abzeichen zu bekommen 8:04 Meister-Keks95 Ich selbst muss sagen, dass mich anfangs die Lücken bei einem mir wichtigen Thema gelockt haben, an sich aber von anfang an auch die anderen Leute sehr motivieren waren und mich, in Edit-Wettstreiten zum Beispiel, angetrieben haben. Varanopode ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:04 Varanopode Halo 2, Leude 8:05 Klap Trap ja, die Lücken motivieren mich im MarioWiki auch noch oft hi Pfarrer 8:05 Meister-Keks95 Moin 8:05 RainA Mir ist es wichtig, dass mein Wiki aufgeräumt ist. Aufgaben, die Spezialseiten leeren oder für Ordnung im Wiki sorgen, machen wir Spaß. Alles soll am besten einheitlich sein. Zwerch ist dem Chat beigetreten. Du bist nun abwesend. 8:05 Varanopode Mir ist es wichtig dass ich nichts zu heutigen chatrunde beitrage Varanopode hat den Chat verlassen. Astrid Hofferson0001 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:06 Klauenwetzer Ganz am Anfang wollte ich unbedingt Admin in einem Wiki werden und daher habe ich mich dort sehr angestrengt Du bist nicht länger abwesend. 8:06 Meister-Keks95 Motivieren tun mich wirklich hauptsächlich die Leute und eben auch das Gefühl, zu etwas großem beitragen zu können 8:07 Klap Trap so sehe ich das auch, Rain und was ich nicht leiden kann, ist es, wenn jemand eine Infobox in einen Artikel einfügt und Parameter, die frei bleiben, dabei gar nicht erst einfügt wenn auch Parameter, die zunächst frei bleiben, eingefügt werden, kann das später leichter ergänzt werden hi Zwerch und Astrid 8:07 ALXHU Heute kommt meine Motivation daher, etwas zu erschaffen, was anderen hilfreich sein kann (hmm) ChrisFo ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:07 Meister-Keks95 Stimmt, Verantwortung kann auch eine große Motivation sein Zwerch hat den Chat verlassen. 8:08 Meister-Keks95 Schließlich wollen wir die Infos ja sammeln, damit andere dort etwas nachschauen und recherchieren können und anderen so zu helfen kann auch sehr motivierend sein 8:09 Klap Trap und da ist noch was: Im ScaryWiki bin ich aktiv, weil ich hoffe, dass neue Benutzer eher ein aktives als ein inaktives Wiki finden 8:09 RainA Das klingt vielleicht blöd, aber mich motiviert, wenn das Wiki wächst (an Seiten, Besuchern, etc.) 8:10 Astrid Hofferson0001 Sehe ich genauso. Verantwortung ist eine wichtige Motivation, aber man sollte sich nicht damit belasten 8:10 Klap Trap auch ein guter Punkt, Rain das hat dazu geführt, dass ich mir selbst im Anne Shirley Wiki viel Arbeit genommen habe und die Gewünschten Seiten vielleicht noch knapp ausreichen, um auf 5000 Artikel zu kommen xD 8:11 Astrid Hofferson0001 Teamarbeit motiviert sehr, da dich jemand untersützt oder du jemanden unterstüzt. Dadurch hast du Verantwortung, was motiviert. 8:11 Meister-Keks95 Man kann also sagen, dass die Vollständigkeit des Wikis ein allgemein großer Motivationsfaktor ist und das auf verschiedene Art und Weisen, ebenso kann Verantwortung motivieren. 8:12 Klauenwetzer Freundliche Nutzer sind auch eine große Motivation. Wenn man nett in einem Wiki aufgenommen wird, hat man auch Lust, weiter zumachen 8:12 Luke rebell Ja finde ich auch 8:12 Meister-Keks95 Das stimmt, das war auch für mich entscheiden, als ich neu war *entscheidend 8:12 RainA Ja, aber leider hat man nicht überall eine Community. 8:13 Meister-Keks95 :/ auch wieder wahr 8:13 Klap Trap für mich auch stimmt, in vielen Wikis, in denen ich arbeite, bin ich allein 8:14 RainA Das sollte man mMn. einfach bedenken - auch wenn es für mich eine der größten Motivationen ist. 8:15 Astrid Hofferson0001 Ähnlich geht es mir im Dreamworks Wiki, aber da finde ich sicher wieder mehr Motivation, hab ja Verantwortung ^^' Jedimeister Takitoli, Hüter des Wissens hat den Chat verlassen. 8:15 Klap Trap im ScaryWiki geht es mir auch so, aber wenn ich an 90% der Beiträge der unangemeldeten Benutzer denke, bin ich doch lieber allein Laximilian scoken ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:16 RainA @Astrid: So geht es mir hoffentlich wieder mit dem Disney Wiki 8:16 Klap Trap hi Laxi 8:16 Astrid Hofferson0001 ha ja..@RainA 8:18 Meister-Keks95 Was senkt denn eure Motivation machmal oder sorgt für Lustlosigkeit? 8:18 Astrid Hofferson0001 @Klap Trap du hast Recht, durch unangemeldete Nutzer fühlt man selten Unterstützung, was eigentlich sehr schade ist, aber viele Unangemeldete Nutzer bearbeiten auch nicht regelmßig 8:19 RainA @Meister-Keks95: Zu viele Baustellen können bei mir dazu führen, dass ich keine Lust habe. 8:19 Astrid Hofferson0001 Manchmal Privatleben, dass man nicht mehr dazu kommt, sich um sowas zu kümmern Oder Veränderung eigener Interessen 8:20 Meister-Keks95 Mich demotiviert manchmal auch allgemeine Inaktivität im Wiki, wobei mich das gegenteilig auch manchmal motiviert :D 8:20 Klauenwetzer Ich bin allein im The Ones Within Wiki und es senkt für mich manchmal doch die Motivation, dass sich noch kein weiterer Nutzer dorthin verirrt hat 8:22 Luke rebell Ich finde es ziemlich schwierig, wenn die Artikel so gut sind. Weil dann will ich immer so gut sein. Und das finde ich manchmal nicht motivierend. ChrisFo hat den Chat verlassen. 8:26 Meister-Keks95 Ok, dann weiter im Text, wenn es nicht so viel dazu von euch gibt Und dann stellt sich noch die (etwas ähnliche) Frage nach dem Spaß. Was bereit euch am meisten Spaß? Das Bearbeiten oder vielleicht eher die Gespräche im Chat oder auch in den Diskussionen? 8:27 RainA Bearbeiten 8:27 Luke rebell Die Gespräche 8:27 RainA Bearbeiten an einem Projekt mit mehreren Personen ist noch besser 8:27 Astrid Hofferson0001 Eher bearbeiten, weil ich da was tun kann ja, am besten mit anderen gemeinsam 8:27 Klauenwetzer Bei neuen Wikis das Gestalten der Startseite und sonst das allgemeine Bearbeiten 8:28 Astrid Hofferson0001 ja, stimmt 8:28 Nekky-chan Mir gefällt beides sehr gut; die Kommunikation mit anderen und das Bearbeiten. :) 8:28 Klap Trap sowohl das Bearbeiten als auch Unterhaltungen :) 8:28 Meister-Keks95 Auch wenn ich natürlich gerne Artikel bearbeite, muss ich schon sagen, dass ich es eigentlich immer am schönsten finde, mich mit anderen zu unterhalten, im Chat oder auch bei Discord. 8:29 RainA Disocrd <3 - benutze ich für Wiki-Projekte eigentlich kaum 8:30 Meister-Keks95 Auf dem Server der Jedipedia geht schon immer was ab, da sind so einige und es eignet sich gut zur Kommunikation bei wichtigen Dingen, da genieße ich auch immer die Gespräche Was motiviert euch denn sonst noch oder sind es nur diese Sachen? 8:31 RainA Ich glaube meine Motivation ist zu simpel. Ich kann nicht wirklich was ergänzen. Aber weil sie so simpel, kann sie vermutlich auch schnell zusammen brechen. 8:32 Meister-Keks95 Ups, Motivation war eben, was macht euch sonst noch speziell Spaß, worauf freut ihr euch vielleicht auch immer? 8:32 Klauenwetzer Das planen von Projekten mit anderen Nutzern zusammen motiviert mich auch sehr 8:33 Klap Trap also ich freue mich, wenn ein neues Abzeichen kurz bevorsteht und ich mag die Tages-Badges 8:33 RainA Ich setze mir oft Ziele 8:33 Astrid Hofferson0001 Ich finde ja persönlicher mit jemandem in Kontakt zu treten ist ziemlich toll, da du auch dann bspw von dem jenigen erfährst, warum er gerade in diesem wiki aktiv is usw 8:33 Luke rebell Mir macht sehr viel Spaß sich mit den anderen Nutzern zu unterhalten und das Bearbeiten macht auch Spaß. 8:33 Nekky-chan Neue JavaScripts mit anderen planen und schreiben, um das Leben im Wiki zu vereinfachen ^^ 8:33 RainA und freue mich, wenn ich diese Ziele erreiche. Sind oft sehr kleine Ziele. Technische Sachen demotivieren mich eher - Vereinfachungen sind cool, aber im Zweifel halte ich es dann lieber einfach. Fällt mir schwer mich zu motivieren an technischen Problemen zu arbeiten. 8:34 Meister-Keks95 Vorteil bei kleinen Zielen ist aber ja, dass man sie eben auch schneller erreichen kann ;) 8:35 RainA Joa große Ziele würden vllt mehr demotivieren als motivieren, weil sie out of range scheinen 8:35 Astrid Hofferson0001 Kleine Ziele sind denke ich auch sinnvoller, als sich sehr große Ziele zu setzten. Vielleicht kann man durch vielere kleine Ziele auch auf ein größeres hinarbeiten 8:37 Meister-Keks95 Denke auch, dass kleinere Ziele schneller zu Erfolgserlebnissen führen und dadurch die Motivation und auch den Spaß eher hochhalten Spaß entsteht also beim Bearbeiten, aber auch bei Projekten, am besten mit anderen, bei netten Gesprächen und auch, durch erreichte Ziele, Erfolgserlebnisse. Hab ich was wichtiges vergessen? 8:42 Astrid Hofferson0001 richtig. nein, ich glaube nicht 8:43 RainA ^ 8:43 Klauenwetzer Das müsste alles sein 8:44 Meister-Keks95 Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Ergänzungen eurerseits zur Motivation oder zum Spaß oder habt ihr noch was, was ihr loswerden wollt? Lord Crysis ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:45 Klap Trap hi 8:45 Klauenwetzer Auch einfache Nachrichten und kurzes Feedback sorgen für Motivation, finde ich 8:46 Astrid Hofferson0001 Ich finde das Bearbeiten an Vorlagen und CSS machen Spaß, auch wenn ich noch sehr wenig Erfahrung damit habe. Meistens verändere ich nur simple Dinge wie Farben oder so. Lord Aralor ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:49 Klap Trap hi Ara 8:50 Lord Aralor Hallo Lord Aralor hat den Chat verlassen. 8:53 Meister-Keks95 Wenn es keine weiteren Anmerkungen gibt, würde ich die Chatrunde soweit auch beenden, das Thema war ja theoretisch recht allgemein, aber wir waren uns ja auch recht einig. Kategorie:Chatrunde/Logs